


talk me down

by heartbreakerdre



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Panic Attacks, dream has anxiety/panic attacks, george is comforing, sort of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerdre/pseuds/heartbreakerdre
Summary: George calms Dream down from a panic attack.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 173





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'd like to note here to state that everything in this is completely fictional. George and Dream have both stated that they don't care about shipping, but if they ever changed their mind I would take this down. This is a fictional story based on their online personas rather than them as people.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the fic, leave a comment or some kudos if you would like to :)

Everything burned inside of Clay. His face, his chest, his heart. Choked sobs formed in his throat; a result of the twisted dread that gripped his stomach.

_Not again. Not again._

As the darkness swallowed him up, he soon found himself on the floor, clutching his arms, digging in his nails in an attempt to distract from the sharp chest pain that left him heaving.

He felt like he was dying.

Drowning in his own presence.

What do you do when your own body betrays you, tearing you up into nothing but a shivering mess of nausea and hot tears?

Clay must have been completely out of it, because he didn’t see nor hear George enter the room and sit with his knees turned towards him. George took Clay’s face in his hands, his touch chilling his cheeks but in the warmest way possible.

He had that effect - immediately easing the ripping pain. Clay could faintly make out comforting words of reassurance exiting George’s lips.

“You’re okay.”

“I’m here.”

Clay let himself indulge in George’s warmth, turning his body and nestling his face into the other’s neck.

George was comfort, and love and safety. Clay couldn’t get enough. He felt the soft pads of George’s fingers gently grip his hair, rubbing them against his scalp. Sobs continued to tear out of Clay’s throat while he wrapped his arms around George’s back, his tears wetting the other’s neck. The pain faded the longer they sat there in each other’s arms.

Clay was convinced George’s touch could heal his wounds, it was angelic and he wanted to drown in his hands until the end of time. Eventually when his sobs died down to soft sniffles, he looked up at George, and the boy above him gave him a sad smile, cupping his cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Out of nowhere, a thirst for the other boy took over his body, and before he knew it he was pulling George in, pressing deeply into his waist and kissing him hard. It was so sudden, George could do nothing but place his hands on Clay’s shoulders and comply as he felt himself being picked up with ease and placed gently on their bed. His breath caught in his throat when Clay climbed on top of him and kissed him again, slipping in his tongue this time. Clay felt George’s hands go under his hoodie and brush against his ribs, only urging him to go further.

He kissed his way down George’s neck, licking, biting and rolling the soft skin between his teeth which elicited a string of soft moans from the boy underneath him.

God.

He’s hungry.

In return, he places his leg between the other boy’s legs, causing George to gasp and push Clay away gently.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Clay...this isn’t the right time.”

He sighs, knowing George is right. He felt the exhaustion wash over him as his arousal died down. George took his hand, looking him in the eyes, “Are you okay?” Clay nodded, rubbing his thumb against the back of George’s hand and shifting closer to pull him into a warm hug.

After a while, George led him into the bathroom by his hand and sat Clay down on top of the toilet seat. He wet a washcloth and sat on his boyfriend’s lap, stroking his hair and his neck and his chest as he gently dragged it across Clay’s face. They stared at each other, taking in the intimate moment. George placed butterfly kisses on Clay’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, jaw, everywhere, before eventually satisfying them with a sweet, emotional kiss on the lips. It spoke without words.

_I love you._

George patted Clay’s face dry and hugged him once again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while Clay’s snaked around his waist. He kissed George’s earlobe and rubbed his cheek into his neck.

He felt safe.


End file.
